Un Dia En La Vida
by Black Milk
Summary: Estoy diciendo -y escucha con cuidado, ¿muy bien?– tu eres para mi. No importa cuantas veces me rechaces, no puedo dejar de mirarte como lo hice antes.


**Disclaimer**: Tal ves hace unos mil años, pero no en esta vida.

**Importante**: Es una historia sacada de la almohada, pero no cualquiera puede leerla. Puede que insulte o espante las limpias eh inocentes mentes de algunos lectores. Contiene palabrotas y un abuso de sustancias (sin proyectarlas como algo malo). Es **R**. **AU**. **OoC**.

**Va para**: La Bruja Mayor, Empedocles Ramasoti, J-Lo (Quien por mi bien se puede ir a podrir) y para Haroldo y su Pepina (Aunque jamás la podrá leer).

.

.

.

Un Día En La Vida

.

.

Capitulo I

.

.

-"No quiero hablar con nadie".- Dijo cuando el teléfono sonó. -"No estoy".-

-"¿Para nadie?".-

-"Para nadie".-

-"Esta bien".- Contesto el teléfono .-"¿Hola?. ¡Ah..! ¿James? Déjame preguntarle".- Miro a James .-"¿Estas para Sony?".-

-"No".-

-"James no esta".- Dijo al teléfono y escuchó.-"No se, eso se oye muy feo y yo no- ¡Esta bien! ¿James? Sony dice que te piques la cola y que lo suyo se acabo".-

¡Ya era hora!

-"Todavía no estoy".-

-"James no esta".- Continuó.-"...¡Que fuerte!. ¿Enserio?... No, yo- yo no podría decirle eso...".-

James gruño desde atrás. Cada que pensaba en eso se ponía mal, ¡había sido tan descuidado!

Hacia tiempo que no funcionaba para el. Eso de tener novia... pues... le daba igual tenerla o no. Si tenia una, sin embargo, no era para que ella lo mortificase. El pensaba mas bien en el sexo seguro.

Entonces cuando decidió terminarla, ella había tirado un fiero ataque de indignación. ¡Incluso lloro!. James entendía que era feo y todo, pero.. No era para tanto. Días después ella suplico su atención, aludiendo a que estaba muy mal por el.

-"Es que tu...".-

-"No"-La corto.-"Yo nada. Tu estas así porque quieres".-

Era verdad. Para el.

Se sintió un poquito mal -y allí empezó su error- ya que en ves conseguir terminarla, la abrazo. Entonces ella lo beso deliciosamente y al separarse:

–"¿Me quieres?".-

-"Si".- Cuando se dio cuenta quiso decir "No" y sacudir la cabeza y explicar "No es cierto, estaba distraído, pregúntame otra ves" Pero habría sido mas de su necia estupidez. Era demasiado tarde; el agravio estaba hecho. Ahora ella pensaría que habían esperanzas para salvar su relación.

Gruño con renovado ardor. ¿Cómo... así? ¡Aiii pero que estúpido!

-"Sony dice que te va a doler tanto cuando ¡Oi! ¡No, eso no!".- Exclamo Sirius.

-"No quiero saber".- Le dijo.-"¡No estoy!".-

-"Sony, deja de insistir, ¡Ya te dijimos que James no esta!".- La escucho un poco mas y las palabras que alcanzaron a James crearon formas que lo asustaron.-"No puedo seguir escuchando".- La conversación pareció haber terminado.

Sirius suspiro y su voz cambio a un tono simpatiquísimo.-"Hey,".-Hecho una carcajada burlándose de el.-"Este... ¿Y como vas?".-

-"Nada".-

-"¿Cómo nada?".-

-"Pues nada de nada".-

Jijiji Pobre.

-"Remus llega hoy".-Le dijo Sirius, atentando seriedad. Remus había ganado una beca para estudiar la primera mitad del año en Japón.-"Recuerdas a Remus, ¿No? Vamos por el".-

-"¿Remus?".-

-"Ese".- Sirius se estiro por el periódico y pretendió leer. O tal ves leía.

-"¿El de la escuela?".- ¡Como si no supiera cual!

-"Si".- Volteo la hoja y luego miro a James, quien no se movió un tantito.-"Va a vivir con nosotros. Otra ves".-

-"Es una mala idea. ¿Remus? Lo odio. Si entrara ahora mismo por la puerta le patearía el trasero...".- Miro a Sirius.-"No. Ah... vaya, supongo que esta bien. ¿Hace cuanto?".-

-"Seis meses".-

-"Claro. Lo extrañe poquito".-

Sirius se rió de el y fue a sentarse a su lado.-"Estas jodido. Pero yo, ¡aunque no lo creas! tengo la cura para todos tus problemas".-

-"¿A si?".- Pregunto James contento y menos miserable.-"¿Se fuma o se toma?".-

-"Pues... es muchito de ambas".- Le explico Sirius con ademanes de la mano.

-"¡...Ah!".- No dijo mas aunque el plan le agrado. -"Ella también, ¿No?".-

-"Si".-Sirius lo miro como si lo entendiera. Le habían hecho mil hoyos en el corazón de un solo golpe, y aunque los hoyos eran algo pequeños, tuvo que contarlos todos.

Lily Evans se habia ido con Remus. Lo había preferido a el.

James inicio esa guerra hacia unos nueve años –cuando la conoció- y esa misma noche la perdió. Había estado sediento y miserable y le había pedido a Sirius que lo llevara a la tienda de licor. A Sirius le dio lastima saber para que lo quería. Era la 1:30 y se pusieron todos nerviosos, pues la tienda cerraba a las 2:00 y no había suficiente para que les durara...

Se estaba distrayendo.

-"Prongs,".- Le dijo.-"¡No es tan malo! Mira, a ella la encogemos. Y a Remus le cortamos las bolas".-

James se rió. Y de pronto se miraron el uno al otro. James pensaba en cortarle las bolas a Remus, Sirius le ayudaría. Sirius esperaba que James no se tomara en serio la broma.

-"Ven, tengo algo que te ayu- ¡No me mires así!".-

-"Me volveré adicto".- Dijo James.-"¡Pero dame un poquito aun asi!".-

-"¿Adicción? ¡No! No lo des en recibido por traición. Conforme tomes te iras reconfortando".-Le dijo Sirius.-"Soy el mejor".- Se acomodo una pipa frente a ellos y se sirvieron ron.-"Ahora, asegúrate de convencerte de que esto es genial".-

-"Bien".-

-"Y también convéncete de que no tienes opción. Y que puedes renunciar cuando quieras".-

-"...Bien".- Contesto James.-"¿Voy a tener resaca? Porque quiero una".-

-"¡Ja! Si. Atáscate porque ya son las dos y a las seis veras a Remus".-

-"¡Sirius!".-

-"¡No juego, Prongs!".-Le dijo alzando las manos.-"Quiero que estés listo. Vas a necesitar tus huevos".-

James ya no quiso escucharlo y se prendió una fumarola de hierba. Estuvo tan pesada que se quemo el dedo. –"¡Auch!".- Y en cuanto lo soltó, tomo su copa de ron y de un trago se la acabo.

Se acordó que en Walt Mart había visto gente comprando penes de toro como llaveros y se lo comento a Sirius.

-"¡Que cabrones!".-Rió Sirius.

Se quedan sentados, bañados por la luz del sol, y se sienten libres. Capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por arriesgada que sea.

Sirius sonríe. No hay nadie que sepa desahogarse como el. Se fuman otra cargada y hablaron de escobas y de cómo pasar el examen de aritmética y luego se fuman otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y luego de esa otra, otra. Y luego se esfuman a un sueño lindísimo.

Allá en otros tiempos (y que bien buenos tiempos eran), había una ves una vaquita (¡mu!) que iba por un caminito. Y esta vaquita que iba por un caminito se encontró un niñin muy guapin, al cual le llamaban el nene de la casa...*

Y de pronto son las cinco treinta y siete y la botella de ron esta vacía.

Despiertan del ensueño como si recuperaran el alma y recuerdan lo que olvidaron.

-"Vamos. Hay que ir por el peludo".- Dice Sirius moviendo una mano.

-"¿Por qué? Esos vuelos siempre llegan tarde".-

-"El lugar esta a cuarenta minutos de aquí".-

-"Pues... que mal".-

-"Además tengo hambre ¿No piensas alimentarme?".-

Se hundieron en el silencio que las drogas provocan.

-"...Uhm".-

-"¿Ah?".-

-"... Este".-

-"...".-

Se miraron.

-"Hola".-

-"¿Qué hay, cabron?".-

-"Pues aun nada".-

-"Vamos por el perrote".-

Se encaminaron a la puerta. Y el perico del vecino empezó un irritante canto.

-"Algún día voy a matarlo. Maldito pájaro".-

Al fijarse se dieron cuenta que iban tarde y la hicieron al autobús en segundos. Al llegar alguien les hablo ofreciendo tarjetas de puntos recargables, pero lo que entendieron Sirius y James en lugar de la verdad era: Cuando uno moja la cama, aquello esta calientito primero, y después se va poniendo frió. Su madre colocaba el hule. ¡Que olor tan raro!*

Entonces decidieron no hablar con el y buscar a quien sabe quien. Que lo entienda quien lo entienda si es que puede entenderlo, se dijeron. Pobre loco.

Bueno... ¿A quien buscaban? ¿Por qué el punto se deslizaba de una carreterita a otra sin poder alcanzarlo? ¡Y que tonto salía sin sus zanahorias puestas! ¿No sabia que se descargaban?

-"¡Sirius!".-

¿Sirius?

-"¡Pero...! ¡Cabron! Estas bien pendejo, amigo ¿Por qué sales así?".-

A Sirius se le azulaban las manos desde donde las veía, así que las metió en los bolsillos. '_Quien habla...'._ Enfoco los ojos y le dolieron un poquito.-"¡Remus!".-Exclamo luego de reconocerlo.-"¡Estas muy alto! Maldito".-

Remus le ofreció una sonrisa y le estiro la mano.-"No. Estas tirado en una banca".-

Al levantarse, la banca, sus zapatos y el rostro de Remus se deshicieron en un remolino que le provoco dolor de cabeza y cerro los ojos. Desde adentro podía escuchar a Remus burlándose de el.

-"Cállate".-Le dijo.-"Intento concentrarme".- Se miraron. Remus sonrió con orgullo mientras pensaba que, al parecer, Sirius había madurado un poco. Sirius sonreía con orgullo al notar que aun era mas alto que Remus.

Se abrazaron.

-"Que bueno es verte".-

-"Que bueno es volver".-

-"Eh venido con James".-

-"Ah... Y lo has perdido".-

-"Parece que si".-

-"Estas bien pendejo".-

-"Gracias".-Sirius lo soltó.-"¿Dónde esta Evans?".-

-"Se fue primero. Por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien".-

-"Bueno".- Buscaron un poco a James con la mirada. Estaba como zombi en una librería.

-"Se llama Miko".- Remus le paso el brazo por el hombro.-"Viene en versión compacta, para que apriete".-

-"Eso me encanta".-Le sonrió.

Caminaron hasta James. Este tenia Slapstick en la mano y lo leía con una risota reprimida.

-"¿James?".-

Al atender, la mirada de James se poso en Remus y se le esfumo la sonrisa tan rápido que Remus no noto el puño de James viajando a toda velocidad hacia su nariz.

.

.

.

********

Se acabo el capitulo. Yey. Estoy lista. Para sus reviews. Y para sus duras criticas también, porque no.

Este... Las lineas finalizadas por un * fueron sacadas de Retrato del Artista Adolecente de James Joyce. Las de la vaquita (¡mu!) y la del hule que huele raro.

Black Milk 


End file.
